The Broken God
by LokiLaufeyson108
Summary: What if Loki was controlled in the Avengers? What if his actions were not his own? This is about what happened after the fall and the Avengers. Can Thor and the Avengers save his Loki from the darkness that follows him or is his mind too far gone. This story has Loki, Thor, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Fury, Coulson, Odin, Thanos,The other, and maybe Darcy and Jane later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so bare with me!**

Loki was no stranger to pain. In fact he was quite use to it, physical and mental. From when he was little and the other children in the training feilds would mock him for being weak, to falling off the bifrost into the hands of the Chitauri and Thanos. So when he woke up on the floor in an extreme amountpain itwas no shock. The only thing that confused him was where he was. The last thing he remembers is Thanos and the Other telling him what a useless Jouten runt he is. That one day he would work for them and help them bring the nine realms to their knees. Than after that his vision became blue and than black. Insted of getting up he studies the area of the starngebuilding in which he is courntly laying in.

After a couple minutes of trying to sort out his memories and figure out where he is, Loki attemps to stand up. As soon as he moves pain shoots up his back and forces him to stop. He waits until the pain passes and than tries again.

When Loki is finaly able to stand up without falling he studies his surroundings.

He is standing in a hole in the floor in the shape of himself which throws him off. His green eyes scan the room he is standing in. Its a very open room with windows on every wall. The room has some funature but most of it is burnt and wrecked like the rest of the room.

Thats when he hears it.

A scream and gun fire.

His eyes snap to the windows and he doesn't even notice when his legs start walking towards a door heading outside.

Loki pushes the door open to be greated by a cool breeze and the smell of smoke. Slowly he walks over to the end of the platform to look over the edge.

When he looks over hes knees go weak and a pained scream exapes his lips. He sees them first. Thousands of Chitauri. His heart speeds up knowing that the battle for the nine realms has started. His hands go up to his hair and he starts pulling.

"No, no, no, no, Norns no this can't be. Please say this isn't true. What have they made me do."

"Brother!"

Loki whips his head around to become face to face with Thor. Loki notices the cuts on his face and the tears in is armor. Thor suddenly is grabbing Loki's arm pulling his up and is saying something but Loki can't make out the words. His ears are ringing and he feels dizzey but hes not sure why.

"... why have you done this? Brother? Why?" Everything becomes back into foces again. Thor his brother. Will be able to see that this wasn't him? That he was forced to or will he end him right now. For some reason the thought of death scares him but he's not sure.

Thor is too busy trying to get answers that he almost doesn't hear what Loki says.

"What have I done? Brother please... help me... don't let them take me again... help..."

The thunder god puts his hand under the smaller gods chin and lifts it to face him is met with green eyes. The same green eyes of his little brother who loved to play pranks. That wouldn't hurt a fly and loved reading on summer nights.

"Oh brother, I'm sorry I didn't see before." Tears burned at the back of Thors eyes but he needed to stay strong for his brother. His sweet little brother that was broken. "They won't touch you again. I promise, I promise..."

"I'm so tired. I want to sleep..." Loki's small voice stated as he started falling into Thors arms.

"I know, brother. All will be well, just sleep, all will be well." Tears openly fell from Thors eyes as he lowered himself and his broken brother to the ground. Thor's heart broke as he realized that Loki was holding onto him with his life like if he let go Thor would disapear.

"Hey, point break has got rock of ages!" Thor turned around to see his friends in battle standing in the door way. "We should drop raindeer games off with uncle Fury and go get some Shawmma."

Everyone nodded in a greement but Steve Rodges noticed the tears on Thors face.

"Buddy you okay?"

"No son of Rodgers. I'm affraid that the battle for Earth my be done but the battle for the nine realms has just begun." Thor gently picked up the smaller god and brought him close to his chest. "My friends do you trust me?"

"Yes but why?" Hawkeye stepped out from his place behind the Hulk.

"When we were fighting my brother I noticed that he was not behaving like the brother I've known for thousands of years. My fears have been confirmed..." He looked sadly down and the man in his arms. "You see my brother was controlled much like yours eye of hawk, but much stronger. Loki fell into the hands of the wrong people and was forced to do things he would never do. We must save the nine realms from the war that is about to start but I fear that its too late to save my brother. I believe he is broken far beyond repair but I must try to save him, I have too.

**Ok so that is my first story! Tell me if you want more from this story and anything you might want to see. I don't think there is going to be any ships but maybe latter on. Thank you sooo much for reading! R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter two hope you enjoy and sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

Tony Stark had never been one to get scared. I mean he is fucking Iron Man he saves the day from the evil and the twisted. The only time he remembers being afraid was when he was in Afghanistan but he was lest terrified then, than he is right now. After him and the rest of the Avengers found Thor holding Loki claiming that he was brain washed well, let's just say that everything went downhill from there.

Thor refused to let go of his brother telling us that he needed to talk to Fury and no one was going to stop an angry thunder god. So they all piled onto the Quinjet in a very silent and awkward flight back to the Helicarrer.

So that takes us to now. The Avengers plus Loki all squished into a meeting room for Thor to explain what the hell is going on. One minute Loki is the enemy and now he is innocent. Thor and Fury have been having a screaming match for the last ten minutes. You would think he should listen but he would rather not draw attention to himself. He has never had Fury yell at him and he would be perfectly fine dying without experiencing that.

"STARK QUIT DAY DREAMING AND ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Tony quickly lifts his head to look at a very furious director.

"Huh? What was the question?" Yup, defiantly should have paid more attention.

"He wants to know if you remember the color of Loki's eyes when you talked to him at Stark Tower." Natasha answered coolly standing in the corner of the room arms crossed.

"Ummm…. I do believe that they were blue? I don't know! I was too busy trying not to get killed."

"See son of Fury my brother is as innocent as anyone in this room." Thor stepped forward to defend his brother.

"I'm far from innocent..." Stark mumbled earning a kick in the leg from Bruce.

"That doesn't prove anything Thor. You said he was a master of magic, right? Couldn't he just make his eyes blue to trick us? He is the trickster god." Fury said glaring and the Thunder god.

"You don't understand. You didn't see the look in his eyes, the fear… I have none Loki for thousands of years I know him far better than anyone in this room. The look on his face before all this… that was not him. Not the little boy that followed me everywhere. That was a cold murder that would never be made from the man I knew." Thor looked down as his voice trailed off. "No it can't be. You must trust me that there is a higher power that is controlling Loki. This battle was not the work of him. If we are supposed to be the good guys that help the innocent from the evil, than why are we not helping Loki?"

"I agree with Thor." Clint spoke up for the first time. "I mean I don't know if he is totally innocent but I don't think this was a one man job. Also he eyes were the same color as mine when I was brainwashed…"

"What are you saying Agent Barton?" Fury's cold gaze moved to Clint.

"What I'm saying, sir, is that we should keep him close. So we can watch him, study him and if he is this innocent person that Thor claims him to be than we didn't impression an innocent man. If he is as bat shit crazy as you think he is Fury than we can lock him up."

"Agent Barton is right, sir. We should keep him close and by doing so we can watch him. Maybe Stark and Banner can study that magic of his so if he is evil than we know how his magic works." The black widow says slowly making her way over to a seat beside Hawkeye.

"You guys are a real pain in my ass you know that?" Fury sighs and puts his face in his hands. "All of you will keep an eye on him at Stark Tower…"

"Wait no! That's my Tower!" Stark jumps up in protest but Fury cuts him off with a glare.

"If he does anything that could be considered evil we will lock him up. When he is staying there all of you will stay there too. There will be constant surveillance on him no matter what and he is not allowed to leave the tower for any reason at all. Have I made myself clear? "

Everyone nodded as the director left the room.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I haven't even fixed the tower from the last time he visited." Tony yelled at the place that Fury was standing seconds ago.

"Calm down, Stark. You and Banner can study his magic so you can understand how it works. You guys will be the first and most likely the only ones to study magic. " Natasha said stepping out the door.

"Thank you my friends you will not regret this!" Thor yelled practically jumping with joy still holding Loki close to his chest.

"I think I already am…" Tony Stark said trailing behind the rest of the Avengers who were leaving to go to Stark Towers.

**Thank you for reading! Next Chapter will be them moving into Stark Towers and there will be more Loki, I promise. But I will only right more if you guys want so please Rate and Review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy and sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

After a very slow elevator ride the Avengers piled out of the elevator and headed over to the living room area of Stark Tower to sit down. When they all got there Tony went and poured himself a glass of god only god knows and joined the rest of the Avengers that were currently seated around the dining room table avoiding eye contact with everyone. Stark took the only seat left was witch beside Thor who was holding a sleeping Loki and Clint. Tony was getting tired really quickly of this awkward silence and so he clears his throat.

"Hey, yeah this isn't going to get any better by just not speaking to each other and plus we need to lay down some rules for reindeer games to follow."

Thor straitens a little bit when Tony says this and his grip gets tighter around Loki.

"I guess that is an idea…. But my brother is resting so he will not be able to hear the rules you place."

"Than wake him up." Clint speaks up earning a glare from Thor. "Hey I'm just saying what if he wakes up in the night and goes somewhere we don't want him going or does something that's not allowed?"

"Clint's got a point there, buddy. I mean I think everyone knows Loki needs rest but he needs to know the rules. He can sleep after this won't take long." Steve garbs Thor's shoulder to reinsure him.

Thor looks down at the god in his arms with a frown tugging at his lips. "I suppose…" He mumbles. "Loki. Loki you need to wake up for a minute. After you can rest once again, brother."

Loki stirs in Thor's massive arms green eyes fluttering open. "Thor…?"

"I'm going to help you sit up ok brother? I will just put you in the seat right next to me, ok? After I will take you to a chamber to rest."

Thor waits for his brother to respond before moving him. Loki's long skinny fingers move up to his eyes to cover them from the harsh light. After a couple minutes Loki gives a short, curt nod. Thor carefully moves Loki to the seat next to him that Steve happily gave up. When Loki was finally in the seat safely, Thor grabbed his hand to show his brother he was there for him and he wasn't going anywhere. Loki was facing down with his long dark hair covering his eyes.

"Okay. First of Rudolf, no going outside at all. You go outside Fury will lock you up. Second, you will be always under surveillance so we will know if you are planning anything. The last I have is stay away from all weapons, so no going to the training field." Tony leaned back after his list and then suddenly leaped up from his seat. "Wait! Stay away from my good liquor. That goes for all of you."

"No one is going to touch that poison Tony." Steve said ordering Tony to sit back down.

"You only think that because you can't get drunk, stars and stripes."

"I always thought that even before..."

"Shut it you two! Now one cares." Natasha was slowly losing her patience with these idiots. "All that matters is if Loki understands and agrees to what we are saying."

Everyone's gaze shifted to the younger god who hasn't moved or made a sound yet. Thor leans into whisper something into his little brother's ear. No one knows what he said but the reaction was instantaneous. Loki's back straightened and he lifted his head to face the six Avengers at the table. Loki's skin was pale as the snow and made the dark bags under his eyes stand out even more. His cheek bones were easily noticeable and he a cuts and bruises on his skin. A little bit of blood trickled down from his hair line to his neck. His inhumanly green eyes scanned each person at the table before facing down once again. Loki said something under his breath to Thor.

"You don't remember them?" Thor spoke in a hashed voice just loud enough for the people around the table to hear. "Loki they are friends of mine and you must follow the rules they have said. Please brother, can you do this for me? It's for your own good, these people will protect you from whoever is chasing you."

Loki looked even more confused than Thor but nodded slowly, trusting his brother.

"I will follow these terms you have said." Everyone has to lean in to hear the god's small voice. "You won't even know I'm here." Then he turned to the Thunder god and murmured something under his breath. Thor nodded and went turned to Tony.

"Is there a chamber that my brother can rest in?"

"Uhh yeah point break. You can have rooms right next to each other."

"We will share one."

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat because of the gods stare.

"Yeah ok that's fine. JARVIS will show you there, right JARVIS?" Tony glanced up at the ceiling to avoid making eye contact with Thor.

"Of course, sir. Will the room 243 work?" The British voice answered.

"Yea, yea whatever. Just show them there." Tony faced Thor. "Go in the elevator and JARVIS will take you to your room."

Thor didn't understand what this 'JARVIS' was but he was too tired to question it.

"Alright. See you in the morn' my friends." Thor brought Loki closer to him making sure he didn't drop him and turned at walked towards the elevator.

"JARVIS, tell me if Loki leaves his room or even wakes up and always be watching him, no matter what."

"Of course, sir."

"I'm going to bed. JARVIS will show you guys your rooms. I will see you tomorrow."

"I'm sleeping with my bow under my pillow." Hawkeye mumbled.

"I'm having my gun under mine." Natasha replied being the only one that heard.

**So that's chapter 3! Thanks to everyone for reading and a special thanks to those that have followed/favourited my story it means a lot. Like always rate and review it makes me write faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 hope you enjoy!**

_Loki opened his eyes to complete darkness. He waited a couple of minutes for his eyes to august to the dark to try to figure where in the world he was. From what he could tell from his position on the ground is that he was on some sort of moon. All he knew was that he was in an immense amount of pain. Also in order for his magic to fix whatever injures he got from the fall he has to get back up and put everything back into place. The thing is if he did that he will live and he wasn't sure if he wanted that. The thought of living made him cringe._

_Going back to Asgard and facing his family._

_Odin would lock him up or banish him. Not kill him because that's the easy way out. Too nice._

_Frigga his mother. She would look at him with disgust. For everything he has done and for the monster he is. _

_Thor promised to kill them all… Loki is no exemption. Thor would end him and not slowly. _

_Truth is Loki can never go home and he knows that but the thought of not going back to Asgard isn't the thing that makes the back of his eyes burn. He has always known that Asgard has never been his home and now with him knowing his heritage well, that just proves his theories. _

_The thing that makes him sick is that he is alone. On Asgard he felt alone but he had his mother. She would always hold him and be there for him but now… he has nothing and no one. _

_He tries to make himself believe that this is how it is supposed to be. This is how the story must end with his death. Thor defeats the bloodthirsty monster. The golden son wins and like always he is left in the dark._

_Voices not too far away take Loki from his thoughts. They are speaking in a hushed tone in a language Loki has never heard before and they are getting closer to him._

_Loki heart speeds up knowing that he is in trouble. He could wait here for them find them and hope they just kill him but that is a risk. They could recognize him and send him back to Asgard. In order for him to get up and hide he would have to fix his injures otherwise he couldn't walk. If he is healed then he won't die. The voices are almost here and Loki's mind is racing. He could…_

_It's too late. They are here._

_Loki cranes his head to try to see what beings these are. The two are monstrous things that look almost like skeletons. Their skin is gray like the rocks of this planet and they wear black cloaks that cover their faces. They study him for a second and one reaches down to touch the fallen god. Loki tries to move out of the way but he can't. His back must have broke with the impact of hitting the ground. The creature grabs his arm with a bone braking grip and studies the markings on his armor. _

_They start specking again but Loki can't understand. Suddenly they are both hulling him up and dragging him away legs scrapping against the sharp rocks. Loki tries to use his magic but for some reason he can't contact it. He feels it deep down but there is too little to do anything. He puts his head down and waits to arrive at where these things are taking him. _

_It feels like hours later they arrive at some sort of building filled with thousands of the creatures. Panic boils at the pit of his stomach but he refuses to let it show. Loki looks forward to see what looks like a throne at the far end of the building with a cloaked figure sitting on it. You can't see the eyes of the being but Loki knows it's staring at him, looking for any emotion but Loki knows how to hide his emotions. _

_They come to sudden stop in front of the foot of the throne. The things next to him push him on his knees and they start talking to the man, if you can even call it a man, sitting on the throne._

"_Who are you?" The one on the Throne changes to English and is slowly walking down towards Loki._

_Loki debates on if he should tell the truth or even say anything. He decides that it doesn't matter anymore so they can know._

"_I am Loki Odi...Laufeyson." The word feels strange on his tongue. "You are?"_

"_The Other. So you are the fallen prince? The one that tried to take his own life, the coward's way out?"_

_Loki freezes. He was hoping they didn't know who he was. He evens his breathing knowing he needed to hide his fear._

"_That's the lie the Alfather is using. I guess it's better than him taking me from my father and raising me as his own. Then killing me after I was no longer of use." Loki tried to straighten his back to look bigger but it didn't work because he was in so much pain._

"_You can be of use to us. You are a master of magic and you lived in Asgard. Let us into the weapons vault so our master can get back what's rightfully his. The Infinity Gantlet." The Other smiled. His teeth covered in blood. "If you help us you can rule any planet other than Asgard."_

_Loki only read about the Infinity Gantlet and the only use for it is for complete and utter destruction._

"_I will never help you, beast." Loki sneered at that thing._

"_We have all the time in the world Jotun runt and you will help us in the end." The Other stabbed Loki in right below the shoulder. "Take him to the dungeons and do with him as you please." _

_A scream got stuck in Loki's throat when the monsters dragged him off. They were not going to let him die. Loki knew that they wouldn't going to let that happen because he never got what he wanted. _

**Thank for reading. This is all a memory on what happened after the void for Loki. Next chapter I'm thinking Thor and Loki will talk but I'm not sure yet. If you guys have ideas feel free to tell me.**

**Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows****— I just got the computer and I am looking for a good writer to use. I'm soo happy you are liking it so far! Thank You!**

**AllieSnow—Thank you so much! It means soo much to me that you like it.**

**PeaceHeather****—I know that Tom Hiddleston is tall but I'm using it as Loki in weight is a lot smaller than Thor. So that's the only reason for that. Also I know Loki is not staying like he was at the beginning he just wasn't really able to sleep when Thanos had him. I will explain more in the story later on, on why he was acting like that. But don't worry he isn't going to act like a child!**

**As always rate and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Hope you like it!**

Loki woke with a small gasp from the nightmare he just had if you would call memories a nightmare. He waited at his position on the floor waiting for the black dots to stop dancing across his vision. After calming his breathing he slowly stood up grabbing on the bed beside him. He looked down at an outline of a body laying under the white sheets but the person was facing the other way so Loki couldn't identify them.

Loki looked around the dark room for anything he could use as a weapon to defend himself. Beside the bed there was a lamp that would have to make do. He grabbed it taking the shade off and slowly making his way around the bed. As he grew closer to the person he began wondering where he was. Last he remembered was the Chitauri ripping and tearing at his flesh, laughing at him every second of it.

Than all the memories of the day before flashed through his mind.

He sped up and threw the covers on the bed back to become face to face with a sleepy god of thunder.

"Brother… what's happening…"Thor's voice growing more concerned when he saw the panicked look on Loki's face and the iron grip he had on a lamp. "Are you alright?" Thor stood up grabbing onto Loki's wrists trying to get an answer out of him. "Brother, look at me."

"No...no…no…" Loki started shaking his head, words becoming more urgent. "NO NO NO NO NO! GET AWAY FROM ME." Loki got his writs free from Thor's grip and backed into a corner, heads going up to his hair. He started pulling. Hard.

"Loki stop! Its alright." Thor put his hands up trying to calm his brother showing he was no threat. "No one's going to hurt you. Just clam down. Listen to me bro…"

"SHUT UP! You aren't real. None of this is." Loki's voice turned into a snarl. "This is all another trick. Well guess what?" He laughed but there was no joy in it. "I'm not going to fall for it again, Thano's."

Blood trickled down from Loki's hair line to his clenched jaw.

"Brother… my sweet little brother... what have they done to you." Tears burned at the back of Thor's eyes. He couldn't stand seeing Loki like this, so broken.

Loki studied the god in front of him. Trying to see if he was real. If any of this was real or it was just more the poison Thanos loved to give him. Causing him to see the ones he loved most, laughing, insulting, and hurting him. But the person standing in front him was real. He was Thor the God of Thunder, prince if Asgard, the golden son, his big brother.

"You're real…" Loki's knees went weak and he fell to the floor. Thor quickly moved forward and grabbed him before he hit the cold ground.

"Brother, I got you, I always will." Thor whispered into Loki's dark hair.

"No, I don't need your help. Unhand me at once!" Loki tried to push Thor away but it was a failed attempt. Thor had such a tight grip and Loki was in a weakened state.

"Loki let me help. I want to please… I must help you after all you've been through with the Chitauri" The thunder god refused to let Loki go. Not again.

"Why didn't you help me before? On Asgard all those years ago. You watched as I was mocked, beat and broken. You laughed with your friends when I started using magic. You even held me down when Odin ordered for my lips to me sewn shut! You saw me breaking but you did nothing! No one ever did anything. I was breaking before, Thano's just got the final hit."

"Brother I am truly sorry for my actions in the past. Please let me make it up to you. Let me help you Loki."

Loki stopped trying to get away knowing it was a lost cause. His body went limp and Thor brought him closer. Thor's heart broke on what he heard his brother whisper into his chest.

"No one can help me now."

**Thanks for reading! Happy New Year's everyone, I hope you have a wonderful upcoming year.**

**Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows****—Thank you and yes I got a new writing program so writing will be better.**

**As always Rate and Review it means a lot to me! Also makes me write more!**


End file.
